1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination assembly, and more particularly to an illumination assembly for an umbrella to improve the safety of using the umbrella.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional umbrella in accordance with the prior art mainly comprises a shaft, a hub slidably mounted on the shaft, multiple ribs pivotally mounted on the shaft, multiple spreaders pivotally mounted between the hub and each of the ribs and a canopy covering all of the ribs. However, because the sight view is very vague in the rain and the conventional umbrella has no any illumination device mounted thereon. Therefore, the user using the conventional umbrella could easily have an accident occurred in a rainy dark night.
A conventional umbrella with an illumination device is provided. The conventional illumination device comprises a transparent tubular member mounted on the top end of the shaft, an LED mounted in the tubular member and a control device to provide the electrical power to the LED in addition to controlling the LED lighting or not. However, the light of a normal LED is very small so that it is not bright enough to provide an effective warning to the other people or vehicle in a dark raining night.
In addition, the conventional control device is mounted on either the top end of the shaft or a handle on the bottom end of the shaft. It is difficult to operate the control device if the device is mounted on the top end of the shaft. If the control device is mounted on the handle to improve the convenience of operating the control device, long electrical wires are needed to connect the LED on the top end of the shaft and the control device on the bottom end of the shaft.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved illumination assembly for au umbrella to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.